


Fifty shades of Bedelia and Hannibal being lovers

by Octopus_porn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Sweet love making, domestic murder couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus_porn/pseuds/Octopus_porn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompt about them being very sexually active with each other or simply acting like the cute twisted murder couple they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why are you stealing my clothes?

**Author's Note:**

> It will be a collection of kinky, hot, fluff, cracky, au or whatever you're asking me prompt .  
> You can send me prompt here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bedelia-du-badass

The first one is for [@this-is-madsness](https://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/)

 

 

She woke up, opening her eyes slowly with a sigh when she noticed that his side of he bed was empty. Bedelia stretched herself with a small wince her body aching deliciously as a reminder of how exactly he has managed to convince her of spending the night at his place. She looked at the clock with a growl before rolling to bury her head in his pillow.

 

_9 am_

 

It was too damn early for the absolutely not morning person she was so she decided to tried to sleep but it was without counting on the lingering smell of hot pastry and scrambled eggs. If she wasn't totally awake , her stomach made it perfectly clear that it was and she had no other choice but to get out of the bed.

The temperature wasn't cold but it wasn't warm neither and since she didn't have changing clothes she decided to borrow him some. She pulled a freshly washed deep burgundy shirt which stopped just in the middle of her thighs and a black boxer on her before walking out to find her early bird.

Bedelia found him in the kitchen and she leaned against the door frame and she let her eyes wandered from his naked muscular back to his beautifully build buttock which was, much to her disappointment, cover with gray pajama pant. He seemed to had sense her because he turned around with one of his lopsided smile and said “ Enjoying the view? ” Smile he lost when he saw her with one of his shirt.

 

“ Why are you wearing the shirt I wanted to wear today? ” he asked unhappy as she stared at him absolutely not bothered and she said sarcastically

 

“ Good morning to you too Hannibal, yes I slept well thank you for asking. ”

 

“ Yes good morning, why do you have my shirt on you ?”

 

“Because I don't have any changing clothes since I wasn't supposed to sleep here and your house is not warm enough for me, besides it is not like you only have one”

 

“ That's not the point ”

 

Still leaning against the door frame she sighed not ready to argued now. It was too early, her stomach was too empty and her blood was too free of tea or wine so Bedelia calmly took it off under his amazed gaze before throwing it at his face.

 

“ I'm telling you Hannibal, if I catch a cold because of you, it will be the last time I'm putting a foot in the fridge that you are calling house.”

 

He said with a very sufficient smile “ Stop lying, I know that even if you get sick you will come back.” And she lifted an eyebrow staring at him seriously “ Oh really ? Try me” and she noticed with satisfaction that it wiped the smug smile from his face.

“ Should I take the boxer off too or you're going to let me have a modicum of decency ?” Asked Bedelia while walking in front of him clearly feeling his eyes checking her ass out to sit but without any warning she ended up being pasted against his hard chest with his hand grabbing her buttock and his mouth already devouring her neck.

“ Don't bother I will take it off myself ” He said moving his mouth toward her collarbones as one of his hand went on her breast to weight it up.

 

She could feel his erection pressed against her stomach making her grow wetteras she exhaled trying to stop herself from letting him have her right there right then. Bedelia slided an hand between them, sneaking it under his pants to grasp his length and she started stroking it very slowly as her mouth found his earlobe before sucking it. He moaned on her neck and with a smirk she whispered hotly in his ear “ Tell me what do you want.”

He nibbled her neck hungrily and with an husky voice he said “ You, totally naked on that counter”

She tightened her grip around his hard shaft, speeding her jerking a little and as he gasped her name again she answered coolly “ Too bad for you, you will have to wait I finished having breakfast. Next time you will think twice before scolding me when i still haven't got my breakfast ”

She pushed him away rather proud of herself and she sat in front of a pouty and very frustrated Hannibal

 

“You are very cruel”

 

She laughed slightly before saying “ You brought this on yourself dear and consider yourself lucky that I'll let you touch me when I'm done eating” which made him grunt.

 

“ Strong earl gray with one and half sugar ?” he asked while making her tea and she looked at him somehow not surprise that he knew how to make it to her liking, he was observant enough to notice those kind of detail.

 

“Perfect”

 

He sat back after giving her the mug and she took a great pleasure seeing his pupil dilating when she slowly put the tip of croissant in her mouth and with a smirk she closed her lips on it her eyes in his. She hummed slightly enjoying the taste and he let a small growl escape

 

“ Do you have a problem Hannibal ?” She said with a lopsided smile exactly knowing what was his problem.

 

“ Not at all”

 

She took all her time to eat , making sure to do it extra sensually and once she was done she stood to put her mug in the sink. Bedelia smirked when two strong hands went on her hips to turn her around and hers laid on his torso to play with his chest hair

 

“ Yes ?”

 

“ You're the Devil” he said before grabbing her ass again, pressing the small woman against him as she laughed “ Stop complimenting me I'm going to blush” before kissing him while he moved them around, pushing her backward toward the bedroom with his hands still on her rear and his mouth claiming her neck again and again.

 

It took them less than five minutes to reach the bedroom and he said playfully “ You looked adorable with that burgundy shirt” before sliding himself in her swiftly to prevent her from answering.

And soon after , the bedroom was filled with the sound of their moans.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I'll make love to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: movie night with caring Hannibal and gentle love making

I'll make love to you tonight

 

It had took him a while but she finally agreed to watch a movie with him and he had took him even more time to make her sat close to him.

Hannibal put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him and she ended up leaning her head on his tight curled on herself like a cat and the movie started.

He played with her hair while his focus slowly drifted toward the gorgeous blond he had in his embrace. He noticed that she was shivering a little and he moved under her unhappy growl

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“You look like you are cold so I'm getting some blanket.”

 

“I am fine, there was no need for you to move” Bedelia said with the same voice she used when she knows he was right but was too proud or too stubborn to admit it.

 

“No you weren't, now watch the movie I'll be back shortly” he said, amused and she sighed before watching the movie again.

Hannibal came back and reinstalled himself before putting the cover on her.

 

“Thank you”

 

He smiled to her warmly before petting her hair again, brushing it gently and his hand diverted toward her cheek and when he lowered his eyes he could see her smirking as she said “Something is feeling cuddly tonight?”

 

“I always am dear wife but you are so rarely indulging me that I took opportunity when I got one”

 

She rolled her eyes and mockingly told “Poor you” before focusing on Dead Poets Society again without removing his hand so he kept tracing the line of her face his attention now completely on his wife pondering about what did he did to deserve her.

 

Bedelia was his perfect match, she was ruthless and fearless with a tongue as sharp as her brain, a stubbornness as strong as her and he knew he would never has make it without her.

 

She was a tigress

 

She was a black mamba

 

She was a belladonna

 

He was hers entirely

 

Hannibal kept looking at her fondly and she watched him in the corner of her eyes before sitting to stare at him and asked “Care to explain why are you looking at me like this?”

 

“Why aren't you watching the movie?”

 

“Why are answering a question by another question?”

 

He smirked enjoying her quick-wittiness before saying “So?” and she answered “I will answered yours after you answer mine”

 

“I just realized how lucky and happy I am to have you by my side” Hannibal's hand skimmed on her cheek tenderly as she rolled her eyes at his statement.

 

“It took you a while but better now than never.”

 

He put an arm around her again and she snuggled against his torso stroking his chest and as her eyes were on the screen she said

 

“I am glad to be here too Hannibal”

 

He watched her again and slowly lifted her chin with a finger to peck her lips and she smirked before saying “You are the one who forced me to watch a movie with you so now let's actually watch it.”

 

“You are more interesting”

 

He kissed her again as she chuckled “You are infuriating.” before capturing his lips slowly her hands cupping his cheeks as his tongue for an entrance which she granted him. And as their tongues slowly danced against each other she climbed him, bringing their body closer.

It always amazed him how fast his body was responding to hers, how fast she could make him hard. It had took only a kiss and he was already burning from inside wanting to be in her, to make love to her. His hands went on her ass to past her against him even more and he barely restrained a moan when her pelvic brushed against his growing erection. Their lips grazing against each other, the movie now completely forgotten and her black satin top was removed soon followed by his white tee-shirt.

One hand on his cheek the other on his neck as his left one was tangled in her hair while the right was on her hips before Hannibal laid her on the couch and moved away slightly to admire her, his hand going from her cheek to her naked bust and with an intense gaze he said “Beautiful” which made her blushed slightly and he kissed her nose then her cupid's bow to finally found her lips again while she struggled putting his pant down.

His gestures were soft and slow as his mouth moved along her neck to nibble her pulsation point eliciting a small whine from her as his hand removed the matching satin short and she was now totally naked under him. He lifted himself up a little to admire her body, body which was truly a masterpiece with full round breast, a flat and discreetly well toned stomach and an ass which would made saint be damned, Hannibal fought the urge to draw her now knowing she would surely have his head on a spike if he ever dared to not finish what he started. His mouth went down on her, pecking every inch of her smooth and creamy skin before stopping on her breast to ravished it.

Sucking and biting for the right, rolling and massaging for the left. Her nails gently scratched his scalp as Hannibal relished himself of her deep hum as he pursued his quest for the forbidden fruit alternating between biting and pecking. He reached her navel, his tongue circled it slowly before diving in it making her wriggle a little.

Hannibal went down and down and he smirked when he heard her growl of frustration as his mouth only brushed on her moist cunt continuing his descent to stop on her inner thigh and he bit it while sucking to made sure it would leave a blue mark, her hands gripped his hair to try to make him go upper but in vain and she hissed “Stop marking me I’m not a cow”

“I know you aren't but I love marking you way to much beside like this, everyone knows you're mine” he said going on her other thigh to do the same thing

 

“Firstly you are the only one who is able to see that area of my body so I d… ” he interrupted her with a possessive tone “It better”

 

Bedelia continued ignoring him totally “ So I don't see the point of leaving bruises here and secondly, the gold band on my finger makes it pretty clear that I am not single woman.”

 

He put his hand on her thigh to spread her legs and as he settled correctly between it, they ascended to winded up on her hips

 

“True but I am a very possessive husband and with a wife as gorgeous as you, a man can never be too prudent now hush and let me make love to you”

 

She hummed profoundly as his tongue licked her, stopping on her bud to bumped it repeatedly and her reaction was immediate. Bedelia started waving her pelvis, arching her back, her hand pressing his face closer to her center.

 

“Hannibal stop teasing I want you, now”

 

“Yes but I’m going to savor you first”

 

Two of his fingers went on her making Bedelia arched higher as his teeth scratched her clit, her movement increasing and his hand grabbed her ass to bring her groin even more closer and he feasted on it enjoying the taste of her desire but he felt her trying to pulled him up and he complied without removing his lips from her skin, letting his tongue trailed along it and once he reached her face she kissed him hungrily. He felt her nails slithered on his chest making him shivered and Hannibal grasped when her palm stop on his shaft. Bedelia seized it before stroking gently it as her thumb brush the tips to spread the pre-cum and he groaned, bucking his hips toward his wife's hand and she stared at him hotly to whispered “Take me Hannibal, make me yours” while placing him in front of her pussy. He locked his gaze in hers while he glided on her memorizing everything; how her mouth parted slightly to let a small whine escaped, how her eyes rolled trying to not break the contact, how her hand grasp his shoulder and how delicious she felt around him. He stroke her cheek as they kissed and they started moving in unison her legs around wrapped on his lower back. His back and forth were deep and slow as their noses nuzzled together and his lips devoured hers, swallowing her moan. His hands moved from her hips to her rib stroking the creased under her breast and he caught her hands to pin it on both side of her head, interlaced their fingers. His mouth latched on her neck when her head fall back offering him an unmissable occasion as he dived deeper in her. Her hand clenched tighter as she asked him to go harder and quicker and he fastened his thrust moving his face to look at her his lips on hers again, their breathes shuddering and loud. She was closed he could feel it so he freed one of her hand to grab the back of her head deepening the kiss as their hips bumped onto each other strongly her wall tighten around him.

He stared at her wanting to see her eyes when she would come.

 

“Open your eyes”

 

Her lips parting even more when he changed the angle hitting her cervix with more strength he asked again “Open your eyes dear?” Bedelia opened her eyes with difficulties and he plunged in them while his fingers started stroking her clitoris.

 

“Oh god … I’m …” The last of the sentence getting lost in her whine as he pressed his finger harder

 

“That’s alright Love, come for me”

 

He increased the rubbing making her come in a long howl and he watched her in awe. She was absolutely breathtaking and that sight was enough to made Hannibal came too. They caught their breathed slowly, forehead against forehead as he pulled himself out of her. Bedelia reopened her eyes as she came back on earth with a lazy smile. He laid on the couch bringing her with him and they were now facing each other, Hannibal kissed her nose and smiled gently at her and he smirk when she said with a still slightly raspy voice “If this is how you watch movie, we are going to do this very more often”

 

“You insatiable woman, do you want to go in bed now?”

 

And as Bedelia turned around to past herself on him he put one arm under her head and the other on her stomach highly enjoying how her sweaty petite body was gathering well against his.

 

“Not yet, I'm quite good here” she said in a sigh before putting the blanket on them and she settled more comfortably.

 

“Do you want to watch the movie again?”

 

“Yes since someone distracted me”

 

Hannibal tightened his hold on her after kissing her temple and ten minutes later, it was the movie which was watching the couple

 

 

 


	3. Happy birthday my dear husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hannibal's birthday, Slightly twisted Bedelia wearing some sexy lingerie while murmuring "Happy Birthday Mr. President." in his ear

This one is for [bedannibalaftermidnight](http://bedannibalaftermidnight.tumblr.com/) , i hope you are going to die because of it as i much as i do when you post those gifsets

Y'all can send me prompt here [B](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bedelia-du-badass)[edelia-du-badass](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bedelia-du-badass)

 

_Happy birthday dear husband_

 

Bedelia watched her fake husband with a small smile before walking towards him to kiss his cheek sweetly under his amazed stare.

 

“ Happy birthday Hannibal ”

 

She stepped back to look at him. He was looking genuinely astonished and it made Bedelia chuckled slightly.

 

“ Why are you looking so surprise ?”

 

“ How did you know my birth date ?”

 

She smirked restraining herself from rolling her eyes and said amused “ For someone as intelligent as you sometimes you are very clueless, it was written on your files.”

 

Hannibal smiled obviously touched by the fact that she remembered his birthday. Her hand slided on his chest as his hand captured her chin to bring her lips toward his and he pecked them before saying “ Thank you dear”

 

“ I have two gifts for you”

 

His hands moved up to her cheek to stroke it while he observed her when she spoke again

 

“ Close your eyes.”

 

It would be easy to kill him right now but she didn't . He trusted her enough to do it without even blinking and it made Bedelia feel a bang of pride and contentment. She took the hand which was on her cheek and guided him towards the basement.

 

“ We are almost there”

 

She opened the door before making him enter and she followed soon after.

 

“You can open them now.”

 

She released his hand and his curious stare went from the covered form in the middle of the room to her.

 

“ What is it ?” He asked her completely at lost.

 

“ Your gift, go open it I promise you it is totally harmless”

 

He walked to the black wrapped thing before removing it to reveal a man tied  to a  chair, Hannibal turned toward her with a  large  smile,  his eyes shining  with pride . 

This particular gift was a calculated movement which worked in her advantage. She killed two birds with one stone; Earning his utter respect therefore extending her life expectancy and pleasing him in a perfect way.

 

“ How ?”

 

He walked around his next dinner before facing her again , still wearing a light smile.

 

“You are quite talkative during your sleep. I know you love killing

your future meal yourself so I simply drugged him, he will wake up probably in three hours. I hope you like it.”

 

She gave him a light smile and it took her ten second to end up being pressed against the nearest wall as he kissed her passionately his two hands grabbing her thigh making her body reacted immediately. Even if the prospect of letting him having her right there right then was very appealing she still had other plan for him tonight so she gently pushed him away.

 

“It's perfect thank you but how did you managed to bring him here?”

 

“ It was quite easy” She gave him a sly smile before adding “ Cleavage, tight skirt, a promise of a night he would never forget and he was basically eating out of my hand.”

 

A possessive arm circled her lower back and he growled his eyes turning dark, his mouth claiming her neck with a bite which made her hum.

 

“ You, my dearest Bedelia, are truly a snake”

 

Her knees started to shake a little when she felt his tongue slid behind her ear and she slapped his hand when it tried to sneak under the bottom of her red dress.

 

“ I merely used what nature gave me that's all, now let's get out of here, you still have a second gift to … undo”

 

“After you”

 

Bedelia fought the urge to roll her eyes as she walked in front of him and with a smirked she emphasized her sway when she felt his hungry eyes on her buttock. And once again she ended up against the wall with his mouth on her neck and his hands on her ass, groping it to press her hips against his. She let her nails go through his soft hair to skim over his scalp as she said firmly “Hannibal, if you don't control yourself now you can say goodbye to the other present and it would be too bad because I'm sure you and I both would have enjoy it immensely.”

 

He pouted not very happy but moved away nonetheless before saying “ Both?” and the only answered he obtained was a cocky lopsided smile. They reached the dining room and Bedelia poured them red wine. He watched her every movements as she brought them the glasses and they toasted to his birthday. They drank their wine eyes locked in each other as the temperature in the room rapidly increased and she put their glasses back on the table, her stomach tight in anticipation.

She stood in front of him and started removing his black tie before unbuttoning his navy blue shirt taking it off, her hand sliding along his muscular arms.

 

“ So the second gift involves no clothes ?”

 

She smiled as she kissed his Adam's apple making him exhaled.

 

“ Apparently ”

 

Bedelia could feel his hot gaze burning her skin as she removed his white t-shirt before trailing her nails over his naked chest enjoying its firmness and the goosebumps on his skin. She stopped just above his belt noticing the heat emanating from him as she knelt to removed his shoes and socks.

 

He could have killed her but he didn't and instead he looked at her, their eyes met and she knew she was now safe. He had trusted her enough to followed her with closed eyes and she trusted him enough to kneel in front of him, offering him at the same time the back of her neck.

 

Bedelia removed his belt enjoying the growing bulge in his pants and his black trouser followed soon after. She nibbled the tender skin just above his boxer before removing it too. He was now totally and gloriously naked and she kissed the base of his dick. Hannibal helped her rising and her mouth watered at the sight of his erected manhood her eyes raking over his very well built body, appreciating it like she would appreciate a painting.

 

“Handsome”

 

He smiled to her as a thank you, both of her hand sliding along his biceps tenderly as she stood in front of him, staring straight back at him.

 

“ Do you have the second present on you ?”

 

Bedelia lifted her eyebrow “ What do you think ?” and she watched him come even more closer as he asked “ May I touch you now ?” She answered playfully “ If you want to see it yes it is probably better, you can try with your teeth though but it is only going to make your task harder”

 

She doesn't move as he turned around her his eyes searching for a zipper.

 

“ The dress is quite beautiful but where is the zipper”

 

Seeing him struggle was far more entertaining and she grinned not ready to help him, “ I won't make it easier for you Hannibal, use your so-called genius brain.”

 

Bedelia crossed her arms her lower lips between her teeth as his hand slid on her hips and then on her back to try to find it and she couldn't help but laugh a little when he growled impatiently the brown of his iris almost completely gone.

 

“ I thought you were smarter Hannibal, I'm disappointed” and when she saw the look he had she quickly added “ And don't even think about ripping that dress or this would be the last thing you will saw from me until tomorrow morning.”

 

He pouted again and she barely restrained a whine when he bit her neck.

 

“ You are a mean woman”

 

“ And it seems that your brain has left you , what did I told you earlier?”

 

Her fingers playing with his chest hair to slithered lower as he tried to remember and she sighed with a mocking smile.

 

“God Hannibal why are you so slow tonight ?”

 

He answered his voice throaty “ Because I can't focus when my still too much dressed beautiful but oh very cruel wife has her hand so close to my manhood”

 

“My poor husband”

 

She pasted herself against him, her hand enfolding his erected member as her thumb rubbed the moist head of it and she whispered hotly in his ear

 

“ I told you that you have a second gift to undo”

 

She moved away her lips brushing on his jawline and she saw a flash of understanding in his eyes. She removed her hands from him and he stepped back a little to untie the bow between her breast before removing the intertwined red with black embroidery bands. The dress fall on the floor revealing a black lacy garter belt, its matching thong and black transparent stockings. Hannibal looked at her with an appraising and famished look as his eyes devoured her from head to toes and with an husky voice he said “ When did you bought it ?”

 

“ One week after we went to that shop, I saw how you were looking at it and since it is quite beautiful I decided to please both of us”

 

“ Absolutely gorgeous ”

 

Bedelia gave him a small smile almost blushing under his intense stare. He never let her out off his sight as she went toward the table to pour some wine in an empty glass and she came back in front of him. Bedelia made him sit on the chair before going on his lap.

She dived her thumb in the crimson liquid before painting his mouth of it as his hands laid on her hips stroking the area just below her hipbones. Her tongue lapped his lips enjoying the taste as she could hear his breath fasten, he tried to kiss her but she moved her face away to repeat the operation on his jawline alternating between small lick and kiss. His hands were clenched on her hips when he groaned deeply “ You are lucky I can control myself very well otherwise I would throw us on the floor to take you and make you scream my name very loudly”

 

His words went directly between her legs and she bit her lips to not moan as the pressure on her groin increased. She removed her head from his neck to stare at him amused with her free hand stroking on his torso before going around his hard shaft, petting it gently as she said “ I know dear and you will be well rewarded for that don't worry”

 

Bedelia removed her hand and smirked when he sighed frustrated, his nose brushing on her jaw.

 

“Patience dearest, all things come to those who waits ”

 

She pecked his lips before plunging her fingers in the wine again and this time she traced his jugular. She slapped his hand which was discretely trying to unclasp her bra.

 

“ Hannibal this part is for later now it's either you be a good boy or you are going to spend the rest of the evening in your bedroom, _alone_.”

 

He moved his hand away with a pout and she latched her mouth on his throat , she could feel him harden even more against her stomach as she licked and sucked the erogenous point just below his ear, his small moans fueling her arousal as she slapped his hand again when he tried to slide it between her legs

 

“You are insufferable tonight Hannibal! Do I have to tie you ?”

 

She stared at him and he nodded a no before placing it back on her hips with a sullen look and Bedelia latched her mouth on the other side of his neck after putting some wine it. She backed up a little his hands so firmly set on her hips that she was sure it would leave bruises.

Red lines running on his collarbones before disappearing under her thirsty mouth.

 

“Hold that for me please ?” She asked giving him the glass so she could have both of her hands free and she added with a coy smile “And don't spill anything”

 

She circled his nipple and took a great pleasure seeing him shivered when her nails scratched it. Teeth replaced hands as she nibbled the left one, swiping the wine as the other was rolled between her thumb and her index fully savoring his fast and shattered breath. She knew it must be pretty hard for him to simply sit here without being able to touch her and the power she had over him in this moment turned her on even more. Her mouth went on his right nipple as her right hand caressed his left nipple and her left one was stroking his length very slowly while singing “ Happy birthday Mr president” hotly into his ear making him pant louder. She moved away under his frustrated cry and she knelt before him pulling her hair in a messy bun so they wouldn't bother her.

Bedelia let a drop glided on his torso before laving it, stopping on his lower abdomen. She spread his legs to have a better access and she dipped her index in the liquid before tracing both side of the crease between his thigh and his penis. She hear him hum, his hand immediately fleeing on her head as her tongue licked it. Her index leaving behind a trail of red along his dick making him exhaled very loudly, his finger playing with a strand of blond hair.

 

“ If you are trying to kill me, you are on the good path”

 

She chuckled before saying playfully “ Already ? You used to be more resistant ” Bedelia didn't gave him the time to answer as her tongue slid over the throbbing vein from the base to the tip, licking the wine her eyes locked with his while her thumbs rubbed his inner thighs. She could feel his hand grabbing her hair careful to not hurt her and she swirled her tongue around the foreskin, her nail scratching the skin on the crease lightly

 

He panted an “ Fuck Bedelia! ” when she guided him between her lips and she swallowed him little by little, the tip of her tongue pushing underneath his impressive length making him shuddered her name again. Hannibal grew more and more vocal as Bedelia started doing back and forth , plunging him deeper each time. She could feel him watch her as one of his hand stroke her cheek to come back on her hair, entangling his fingers in it. Bedelia relaxed her jaw and her throat and after finding a good way to breath without gagging she took him entirely under his moaning. She increased the pace, pressing her lips harder against his dick as she now could feel him on her throat. The sensation was quite particular but she found herself enjoying it as the noise he was making were absolutely arousing and she fought the urge to touch herself.

Hannibal moved his hips to follow the movement of her mouth, her hand massaging his testicles as he panted “ Oh yes 'Del, like this” making her smile slightly.

 

The nicknames were a good indicator of how near the edge he was; The more intimate the closer and on this scale 'Del was a seven.

 

She hollowed her cheek tightening her lips around him, the tip of her tongue still pushing strongly underneath as his testicles were still in her palm her nails carefully skimmed over his scrotum.

He moaned deeply “ I'm … oh god Babe … close.” his hands not doing anything else than stroking her hair to let her follow her own rhythm.

 

Babe was a ten and Bedelia knew it wouldn't be long before he climaxed.

 

His head was tilted back a little as his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly parted and she never found him more sexy than when he was losing himself under her.

 

His voice shaking when he tried to formulate a coherent sentence “ I'm going to … oh fuck ” his hand on her hair trying to put her up as he talked again “ Don't want to- ” another low moan “ - come in your mouth” but she simply laced her fingers through his making him understand that it was exactly where she wanted him to. Bedelia swallowed everything as he spilled himself in her mouth with her name on his lips two minutes later. And while he came back on earth slowly she cleaned him before standing up and his hand immediately went on her hips to bring her on his lap and she straddled him with a lopsided smile before saying “ You can take it off now if you want”

Which he did enthusiastically , his mouth capturing hers while two fingers glided on her back straight toward her bra to unclasp it as the other went on her very aching core to cup it. Bedelia hummed, her hips bucking against his hand as he stroked her through the black material. Her bra fall on the floor quietly and his hands slid from her back toward her breast to end up on her cheek

 

“ Do you know that now, after all of this I won't be able to let you leave my side anymore? Even if you or I want to”

 

By the look he has in his eyes Bedelia knew he wasn't lying and it scared as much as it reassured her

 

“ Does it mean that I will die of old age and not because my husband has decided that my place would be much better in one of his recipe?"

 

She moaned slightly when his mouth glided on her jawline before nibbling her earlobe before he said “ But is it Dear, except that this special recipe includes you very much alive and totally naked if possible ” She whimpered when two fingers filled her as he continued “ And I will make sure that you are fully enjoying it ” 

 

His hands moved from between her legs to grab her ass, pressing their hips together and she was sure that if he didn't end up deeply buried in her soon she would die of spontaneous combustion.

 

“ And it's time for me to do this recipe but firstly, I need to finish undress my beautiful gift. Bedroom? ”

 

She stared at him aroused, his dilated pupil probably looking like hers as she answered “ Yes” His nose brushed over her neck, provoking shivers and she stood starting to walk away but a strong hand gently grabbed her wrist to pull her against his chest.

 

“ Tututute, where do you think you are going Miss Du Maurier?”

 

The way he pronounced her name made her knees go weak as another wave of arousal hit her. She looked at him slightly confused waiting for him to continued his sentence but he didn't She finally understood when he put her leg around his hips and after grabbing the other he lifted her effortlessly.

 

“ Do not let me fall Hannibal”

 

“ Never”

 

Both of her calves were crossed on his ass as he carried her toward the bedroom, his hands under her thighs to hold her firmly. She slowly rubbed her pelvis against him, her lips trailing over his jawline while her fingers brushed his hair as her other hand was caressing the back of his neck

 

“ Keep doing that and we won't make it to the bedroom”

 

But he did and after slamming the door behind them he finally showed her his “special recipe”


	4. What the hell is compact tampon ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia having menstrual cramp and Hannibal being a caring husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one if for my two fondues aux fromages ( you know who you are )

What the hell is compact?

 

Hannibal entered in their home and the first thing he noticed it was strangely quiet, too quiet for his liking, he called for her but there was no answer which was even more surprising. It wasn't rare that she would go out but she always made sure to leave a small note on the fridge to let him know so it's the first place he went but frown when he saw none. He started searching in every room before walking toward their bedroom and grimaced slightly worried when he saw her curled on herself with a painful expression on her face and her eyes closed. He quietly walk to sat next to her knowing by the way she was breathing that his wife wasn't sleeping, not asking if she was alright because it was obviously not the case.

“What is going on?”

“ Menstrual cramp.”

“ And the painkiller didn't help?”

“ No, the only medicament that would help is Tramadol but it's under prescription...”

Hannibal sighed hating to see her in so much pain and hating even more that it was almost because of him, his brain already working hard to find a way to help her.

“Heat is going to help reducing the contraction your uterus, I am going to get you something”

She stayed silent closing her eyes again and he came back with a hot water bottle to put it gently on her stomach. And after sighing of alleviation Bedelia gave him a small thankful smile as his hand brushed her hair away from her eyes before asking her “Is there something else i could do for you?”

“ Yes”

He watched her nibbled her lips obviously pondering about how to ask him.

“This is really embarrassing but my period came sooner than expected and i don’t have any sanitary pad or tampons left, could you go buy me some please. ”

“ Of course, there is nothing to be embarrassed of dear.”

“I have thirty euro in my purse take it, it would probably be sufficient for what I need”

Hannibal kissed her forehead and he walked out of their home without taking the money she proposed. Those things mustn't be that expensive and even if it was, it was the least he could do for her after everything she had been and was still going through for him.  
Ten minutes later he was in the shop, five minutes later he found himself in a totally new world and Hannibal was now totally lost. There was too many brand, too many size and he had absolutely no idea of what she needed exactly so he called her and she picked up two rings later.

“Yes Hannibal ?”

“You didn’t tell me that this area was a jungle”

It made her chuckle and Hannibal felt quite proud of himself of this achievement as he smiled, loving the sound of her too rare beautiful laugh.

“Don’t exaggerate Hannibal.”

“I don't , what should i take ? There’s so many things I am a little bit at lost”

His eyes scanned the section as she answered patiently “ Do you see the brand Always ?” and he walked down until he found it “ Yes.”

“ Take pad box where it’s written Secure Night and another one where it’s written Infinity Normal Plus”

“ I got it, do you need something else?”

“ Yes tampon, the brand is Tampax. Take the box where’s only drop and another one with three drops , all in compact please”

'Compact ? What the hell was compact?' Hannibal thought before finding the boxes she needed and he observed them intrigued “ I think I have found them”

He could hear how grateful she was as she said “ Great. Thank you Hannibal, really”

“What type of husband would I be to denied my wife such important thing like this, I will be back soon”

He hung up and fifteen minutes later he was back to the bedroom with a bag full of sanity’s produces and after giving her the bag he lied down on the bed next to her .

“ I took the liberty to buy ginger and cinnamon infusion, it apparently helps reducing these type of pain”

He looked at her as she straightened up with one hand on her stomach and Bedelia gifted him one of her precious genuine smile as he took one tampon out to observe it with fascination, his admiration for the female body growing bigger.

He finally asked her “ How can that big tampon fit in your vagina?” He watched her walk toward the restroom and she came back five minutes later her hands empty. As soon as she was in the bed, Hannibal made her laid on her side to spoon her , both of his hand covering her lower abdomen to created some heat and his chin on her shoulder as she answered the most naturally  “ Dear, your penis fits in it perfectly and we both know how thick it is so I don't see why a small tampon wouldn't “ 

He smiled smugly, his ego on the verge of exploding but she quickly added mockingly “ Calm down your ego lover, just because I did say that it was thick doesn't mean I said he was efficient ”

Bedelia: 1  
His ego: 0

Her thumb brushed the back of his hands as he said “ I didn't hear you complained about his efficiency last night”

“ Who said I wasn't simulating?”

Bedelia: 2  
His ego: crushed

He pouted not happy to have his sexual performance questioned, cursing himself for giving her the stick to beat him. He should have know better than playing this game with a woman who absolutely didn't care about hurting people's feelings.

“You do ?”

“ Men and their manhood” she sighed before adding with an amused tone “Don't worry Hannibal I never did, not with you at least and believe me, if I wasn't enjoying our sexual intercourses you would be the first to know”

Bedelia:2  
His ego: back

Hannibal tightened his arms around her before kissing her neck gently and he asked curiously “ Bedelia, what the hell his compact ? ” but the only answered he obtained was a true and deep laugh and his heart swelled with pride again.

The next morning Bedelia found a tube of Tramadol on the bedside table with a bottle of water and an empty glass.


	5. He is particular about how i taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon: Hannibal eating the most delicious treat he ever had

you can send me some [Prompt request](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bedelia-du-badass) <<<<< here 

 

“ My husband has quite a sophisticated palette, he's very particular about I taste”

 

 _' You_ _cheeky_ _woman'_ He thought while she stared at him with a light lopsided smile and he gave her back an amused smirk, his eyes silently telling her that the message has been received and perfectly understood. His pant tightened at the prospect of what she was implying and Dimmond's curious eyes went from him to Bedelia before coming back to him as he asked rather hopefully

 

“ Is it that kind of party?”

 

And even if he knew he had no right to feel possessive, Hannibal felt the beast inside him roared angrily, absolutely loathing the idea of sharing HIS wife and companion like some vulgar and disposable object she was not. He exchanged a glance with his wife to wordlessly ask her if she was interested in a threesome and by the _'don't_ _you_ _even_ _dare_ _think_ _ing_ _about it_ _or you are_ _a_ _dead_ _man_ ' look she gave him, it was clear that she wasn't happy at all with that idea neither.

 

“It's not that kind of party”

 

“No, it really isn't.”

 

“Shame. You were both suddenly so fascinating.”

 

Hannibal could feel her calm gaze on his and it strangely appeased the murderous impulse he felt as stared back at Anthony blankly, not wanting to waste his time killing him when he had something or rather someone more delicious and worthyto doafter.

 

At the end of the dinner, Hannibal led Dimmond toward the front door letting him walked away alive and he made his way back to Bedelia, who was near the window her eyes clearly lost in the Florentine landscape. He took some time admire her beauty and after coming closer, he couldn't stop himself from sliding his fingers featherly along her delicate back, drawing her naked spine as he enjoyed the shiver this simple brush was provoking on her body. His hand ended up on her waist as she let Hannibal brought her against his chest.

 

“ That was very daring dear, I didn't know you had that bold side in you”

 

“ It is because you know nothing of me Hannibal”

 

It was true and that realization strangely pained him. He wanted to see more of what was beneath her cool and impassive suit, he wanted to see everything of her, the ugly as the beautiful, the weak as the strong but he knew she probably would never let him climb her Teflon wall.

 

Her voice took him out of his thought as she stated “ I am surprise you let him go Hannibal”

 

His other hand slid on her soft neck as he said “ I almost did not” She turned her head slightly toward his to look at him and she asked curiously “ And what made you change your mind ?” He smirked, his fingers being replaced by his mouth “ You, the other plan I have in mind for tonight, ” her breath hastened a little when he bit the tender porcelain just below the beginning of her jaw before finishing his sentence “ And the dessert I am going to fully enjoy.”

His free hand moved on her inner thigh going up slowly, lifting her dress as she spoke with her voice slightly throaty.

 

“ I am glad to know I can somehow curb your murderous instinct” She gave him a small smiled before adding “ I suppose that the treat you are talking about is my vagina”

 

He smiled at her straightforwardness , his thumb playing with the left side of her underwear.

 

“Only if you are indulging me”

 

Her body leaned even more against his, silently giving him the answer he needed. His nose skimmed over her neck enjoying her enticing smell as his finger left the thin lacy material alone to stroke her hipbone thinking about the more adequate place to ravish her.

Bedelia seems to have choose for him because she turned around to give him a blazing smile which made the blood in his brain flow straight toward the lower part of his anatomy. Her dress descending while she walked toward the now empty table and he quickly was in front of her with his lips on hers as he gently pressed her against the dark wood. His hand riding up her dress as she buried her left one on his hair bringing his face closer. He could taste the wine on her mouth as their tongue fight for dominance, none of them ready to gave it up.

Her tanga fall on the floor quietly and with his palms on the back of her thighs he made her sit on the cold surface, her lower lips between his as he nibbled it. Hannibal moved them toward her cheek skimming slowly towards her jaw to finish its way on her collarbone, the intoxicating perfume of her arousal nourishing his growing one.

Hannibal withdrew his face and the air grew hotter and heavier when she engulfed the index and middle finger he presented her while staring at him lustfully. Her tongue glided on them making his dick twitch harder as he watched with a perverse fascination her pretty mouth sucking them sensually, his eyes still in her dilated blue ones. Her head fall back slightly with a low moan when his fingers dived between her folds easily as he obviously wasn't the only one turned on. Hannibal latched his mouth over the point on her throat he knew would arouse her. And it did, Bedelia whined lowly as he combined teeth, tongue and suction her hand clenched on the back of his head as her other one was supporting her. Hannibal moved his face away a little his fingers still stroking her cunt, to observe her neck and the possessive beast within him purred happily at the sight of the blue mark. She stared at him frustrated when he took his hand out of her damp groin. Frustration turning into avid hunger while she watched him kneel in front of her, their eyes firmly locked into each other. Hannibal parted her legs gently before draping them over his shoulder, his nose skimming on the creamy skin of her inner thigh, inhaling the now stronger musky scent to stock it in the main special room she now has in his mind palace.

 

“I wish I could bottle your smell”

 

She answered slightly panting “ You did bottle it Hannibal, and I am wearing it everyday”

 

“ I was talking about the odor you have when you are wet and ready for me”

 

He grinned when she moved her hips so he could have a better access.

 

“ Do you really want men and women to know how I smell when I'm aroused? Do you really want to share this intimate information with everyone”

 

The possessive beast within him growling negatively at her words.

He could heard her respiration quicken when his mouth kissed its way upper and upper until it stopped on the crease, his hand mirroring the movement on her other thigh. Bedelia exhaled brutally when he licked before scratching his teeth on the skin, making sure again to leave a love bite over this place privy of everyone's eyes but his only.

 

“ Absolutely no”

 

His tongue slid lower before going between her lips to licked her moistness making her bucked her hips toward him with a low moan. He could feel two heels dug on his back with her hands entangled in his hair as he lapped her deliberately slowly stopping right before her external G-Spot. Ten nails stuck on his scalp as a quiet _'stop toying'_ warning which made him smirked liking how restless the usually very patient Bedelia was when the right buttons were pushed. His tongue brushed over her clitoris very lightly making her growl impatiently while he kept toying with her.

 

“ Hannibal I swear to god if y… Oh god ”

 

The last of her sentence turning into a whine just as he circled the very red bud while plunging two fingers into her wet core. Her hips thrusting against his mouth as he synchronized it with the rhythm of his back and forth. Bedelia growing more vocal each time he sank between her tight wall.

Her smell mixed with her delicious taste and her noise was making his aching member be harder and even more painful. She moaned loudly “ Oh god Hannibal, yes right there!” when he hit the right spot, her wall clenching around his fingers and he inserted a third one making her arch her back higher. His mouth still sucking her clit, his teeth scratched it lightly while his tongue struck it with a steady tempo. Bedelia was all writhing, not even bothering trying to muffle her groans anymore. She was mess under his ministration and this was exactly how he liked her; Free of her precious control, giving in to pleasure and unrestrained.

He was painfully hard but he refrained himself from touching himself choosing to instead focus and finish his wife, wife who he could feel was on the verge of coming. Hannibal sped his movement up, wincing when her heels dug deeper in his back with both of her hands strongly clenched on his head as she waved her hips frantically

 

“ Je” small whine I'm” wave of hips “ going to” deep moan “come ”

 

His thrust his finger harder again and again until she came with his name on her lips. He could feel her shake as he cleaned her with his mouth before licking his finger with an appreciative hum. He put her underwear back and he stood up to observe the disheveled magnificent she was. Bedelia opened her eyes slowly and after getting a grip of herself, she sat back. She brushed her swollen and bruised lips over his smirking one as two small hand unbuttoned his brown waistcoat while her legs wrapped itself around his hips

 

“ Take me to the bedroom, our dinner is not over yet”

 

Hannibal was after all a fine gourmet and who was he to say no to such offer ?


	6. Actually... i just miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from the-girl-who-didnt-make-anysense:  
> Five words prompt: Hannibal x Bedelia "actually… i just miss you.

_Sunday, 15 th  June 2014,_

_Chateauvieux_

_France_

 

Four years, it had took him four years to escape and find her. Even with the small hints she had gave and left behind for him, Bedelia had been hard to find but he couldn’t blame her for protecting herself like this.

And now, they were less than ten meters apart, Hannibal relishing on the sight of her. She hadn’t changed at all and was as beautiful as ever with her black chinos, her sleeveless burgundy blouse and her curly hair falling below her shoulders.

 

An ageless goddess walking among human.

 

He followed her from distance as she walked elegantly toward masses making his task harder and then suddenly he couldn’t see her anymore.

 *

She knew he was here and probably close. She could feel his presence, she could feel his eyes on her while she acted like she didn’t know he was pursuing her. Her stomach was tightened with a mix of sensation she couldn’t and didn’t want to name while she continued her walk through the small outdoors market’s alleys. And even is she really wanted too, she didn’t turn around to look at him, it was better to let him think that she hadn’t sensed him, that her ‘Hannibal Lecter radar’ like she used to call it was off.

The fact that she knew this market by heart and that the place was crowded was helping a lot and it gave her the advantage. She discreetly disappeared into an almost invisible lane, a small paper securely hidden in her hand as she waited for him to be in her line of vision.

*

He sighed when his eyes couldn’t find her blonde head anymore as he stopped walking near where she was without even realized that he had never been closer to her in four year than right now. Hannibal closed his eyes a little before jumping slightly when a small hand leaned on his waist, his heart fastening when her delicate perfume finally reached his nose, her hot breath on his ear as she said with an amused tone “ Good afternoon Hannibal, it has been a while.”

By the time he turned around, she was gone again and he smiled lightly while thinking rather proud of her _‘Well done dear, well done’._ He put his hand on his pockets and frown when his finger touched a paper which wasn’t here before. He took it off and immediately recognized her delicate handwriting

 

_**Is it going to take you 140 years to find my house Hannibal?** _

 

It was an invitation as much as a challenge and he fully accepted it .

*

Once she was sure he hadn’t follow her, Bedelia drove back to her home which was securely located in a forest. Bedelia was playing with fire by challenging him like that, it was dangerous but the adrenaline she had felt running through her blood during their short encounter was absolutely worthing it. It had been too long since she had felt something like that and it made her realized she was missing it.

 _’ Bedelia you should_ _put_ _yourself in an asylum’_ she thought as she questioned her sanity.

She knew he would eventually discovered her Sunday’s habits but at least it was buying her a week to clearly think about the best way to play in what was probably going to be their last game.

 

 _Sunday, 22_ _nd_ _June_ _2014,_

 _O_ _utdoor’s market_

_3 pm_

 

Even if Hannibal was speaking French fluently, he was still a stranger with a strong accent in a village and the habitant weren’t very inclined to share informations about an appreciated member of their small community. The villagers were totally immune to his usually efficient charms and it was either they didn’t know or they didn’t want to reveal anything. The only valuable thing he had learned was that every Sunday, she was going to the outdoor market around three pm.

 

So there he was, waiting for Bedelia to show up so he would catch her. She already slipped through his fingers once, his ego and him wasn’t ready to fail again.

_*_

Bedelia walked in by another entrance knowing that Hannibal was waiting for her at the main one. She smirked, amused by his naivety but also slightly vexed and disappointed that he could think she was going to let him catch her that easily.

The merchants saluted her politely while she bought some fruits and vegetable. The fact that the people here knew and appreciated her was giving her a sense of security, it had took her time but she had finally earned their respect and she knew they wouldn’t give Hannibal any informations that would disrespect her privacy. Not that they knew many useful thing about her anyway.

Bedelia saw him going  in and she decided to toy with him by inversing the role, she now was the tracker and he was the prey.

He walked less than five meters away from her and she followed him around, invisible in the crowd, waiting for the right moment to remind him that he shouldn’t forget who he was dealing with. Bedelia stopped when he stopped and turned around with a smirk to hide her face when he looked in her direction.

 

_’ Oh Hannibal if only you knew how close you are right now’_

 

Since not even Hannibal knew about the maiden name of her mother, she had decided four years ago to use it with her third name to buy her house under the name of Céleste d'Yquem to make herself untraceable, one could never be too careful. No one would find her here if she didn’t want them to and that was why she was giving him hints, hoping that the intelligent man he was would put the pieces together. She took out a pen to write something on a piece of paper before striking, her heart already speeding up .

                   *

He growled infuriated, his former therapist was nowhere to be found. All his senses were in high alert as he meandered through the alleys, hoping that he would run into her.

 

Someone was following him and he was sure it was her, he could feel her gaze on the back of his head, she was close but so far at the same time and it was slowly driving him crazy. He stopped before turning around to scan the mass but there was many blond women with the same size and he sighed before inspecting a spice stall. He felt a paper being put in his hand as cold fingers brushed over his palm almost tenderly, by the time he realized what had just happen it was too late and he raised his head abruptly cursing his nose and himself for focusing on the irrelevant smell of spices instead of on the most important one; Hers.

 

He opened his hand and then read the paper noticing the strange typography

 

 _ **did you Really think it would be that Easy to catch me dear?**_ _**are**_ _ **you**_ _ **seeking me**_ _ **to**_ _ **kill me**_ _ **O**_ _ **r is**_ _ **t**_ _ **here another**_ _ **purpose**_ _ **in**_ _ **T**_ _ **hat**_ _ **Unusual**_ _ **mind of yours?**_

 

All he wanted from her was her brain, her companionship, and the last but the hardest one to conquer; her heart. Even if she was clearly mocking him, killing her was absolutely not an option. Bedelia was too precious and important to him. Especially when she was giving his brain something it appreciated a lot: a complicated game with a formidable opponent

 

_‘The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph’_

 

He preciously put the note in his pocket before searching for her visage.

  *

Bedelia observed him from afar quite proud of herself for this masterstroke, waiting for the moment when their eyes would finally meet again. They did two minutes after and the intensity in his look took her breath away, his eyes silently telling her he wasn’t here to kill nor to hurt her.

Neither of them moved as they stared at one another completely still despite the growing attraction which was pulling her toward him like a magnet with iron but someone stood in their way and it broke their eyes-contact.

She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

Safe, she was safe.

 

He couldn’t have fake the sincerity she had saw in his eyes and even if she knew trusting him was not one of her most brilliant idea, she felt relieve. Her curiosity creeping back as she pondered , why was he here if it wasn’t to kill her? _'Curiosity killed the cat’_ She thought, muzzling it before leaving him behind once again.

*

His diabolical goddess had not escape him once but twice quite admirably and the worse was that it happened just under his nose. And he must admitted to himself that he was rather impressed by that even if his ego was bruised.

 

_’ A worthy opponent indeed’_

 

 _Tuesday_ _, 2_ _4_ _nd_ _June_ _2014,_

_11:30 am_

 

Hannibal decided to visit an exhibition at the museum of Vineyard and Wine out of curiosity.

After paying for the admission, he walked slowly while reading the different boards which were really interesting. However what was really intriguing him was the writing style, he was certain that he already had read this type of formulation somewhere but he couldn’t put a finger on the where nor the whom and it was infuriating him. The more he was looking at these, the more he was sure of him as he kept moving still trying to remember. He didn’t turn around to engrossed in his research when a young woman greeted someone with tease in her voice.

“ Votre Altesse, Madame la Conservatrice ”

_(Your highness, Madam the Curator)_

 

However, he almost broke his neck when he turned his head violently as he heard a beautiful and very distinctive small chuckle; her chuckle.

And then it hit him, it was her. It was Bedelia behind these. It was her who possessed this distinguishing writing-style and Hannibal cursed himself for having forget this.                           

*

Bedelia was taking some note when the youngest but the wittiest employee called her with her usual ironic nickname.

 

“ Votre Altesse, Madame la Conservatrice ”

 

She looked at the young woman with a chuckle as she answered rather amused than vexed “Lisa, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler simplement Bedelia ?”   _(Lisa, how many time did I told you to simply call me Bedelia)_

 

She looked at the brunette amused however when she felt an inquisitive but familiar stare on her, her eyes moved toward the people to find the owner and when it met a pair of brown one, her heart simply stopped.

 

_’ Oh crap’_

 

She vaguely heard “ Beaucoup mais Votre Altesse vous va parfaitement” _(A lot but your highness suits you better)_ too focus on how she was going to escape and on Hannibal, who was now coming toward her rather quickly. Too rapidly for her liking but once again, her perfect knowledge of the ground was granting her a precious advantage and she sidled between the board effortlessly to go directly toward the more crowded area before turning left to escape by a public-closed door without throwing a look behind her. Bedelia locked the door exhaling a little as she closed her eyes. She could hear the handle move which made her smirk lightly.

He now knew where she was working and she didn’t know how to reacted at this information. Nonetheless, she decided to left him the last clue her heart pounding and after writing something on a small paper, she took another entrance to came back in.

*

So she was working as a curator in this museum,

 

_'Interesting but not surprising.’_

 

Bedelia loved wine way too much to not find a work related to it and was brilliant enough to achieve anything she was putting her mind into.

Hannibal gazed at her while she spoke, her beautiful eyes sparkling of amusement and when their eyes met, it turned into surprise as he made his way towards her. He watched her slither away and he tried to follow her, always making sure to have his eyes on her but she was more agile, thinner, quicker, on her playground and therefore she once again, graciously disappeared right under his nose. He arrived soon after but of course the door was locked with her perfume still lingering on and he growled of frustration, inhaling it deeply.

 

Each of their too short encounter was increasing his longing for her, he needed to talk to her, to touch her, to closely admire her. But she was denying him all of that. The fact that she was so close to him and he wasn’t able to any of that was making him grew restless.

He started wandering again trying to focus on the informative board but it was hard when his thought were assaulted by her face and it got harder when his nose caught the imperceptible note of her perfume again.

His stomach tightened rapidly when he felt a soft brush over the skin just bellow his ear, making him shivered. His heartbeat wild as he finally succeeded grabbing her wrist and he brought her against him. He looked into her eyes restraining himself from screaming of victory, her intoxicating smell filling his nostrils. She was looking rather amused as his thumb rubbed circle on the pulse point of her wrist, still holding it firmly to not let her escape. Her pupils slightly dilated as her heart was beating in a slow steady tempo, there was no trace of fear in her and it strangely pleased him. He admired her, noticing that the only thing which had changed was that she was even more beautiful than four years ago and Hannibal didn’t thought it was possible.

With his free hand, he gently placed a strand of hair behind her ear to have a full view of her face but she moved it away from his inspection and he could felt her smirk against his ear as she whispered lowly “ Good morning Hannibal, it had took you time” before skimming her lips over his ear shell. He closed his eyes slightly aroused by her odor, the sensation of her body being so close to his and her hot breath on his neck. Her mouth brushed along his shaved cheek toward his mouth which made him released her wrist very slowly, his eyes still closed.

And he waited …

And waited …

But when he opened his eyes the only thing he could see was the absence of his Siren who had once again played him and brilliantly but cunningly escaped.

 

_’ Well done beautiful snake’_

 

Hannibal was sure he had succeed only because she let him and he didn’t try to find her again knowing it would be impossible. Bedelia was a masterpiece, certainly but she was also a chameleon and if she didn’t want to be seen she wouldn’t be. It’s only when he came back home that he discovered the paper and growl a little at the defying tone of it.

 

_**God dearest! i am Particularly disappointed in you. Now three time i’ve slipped through your Obviously not so Nimble anymore finger. you never have been closer to find me, all the Pointer are Now In your hand, you just have to Use your Efficient brain correctly.** _

_***** _

_Bedelia’s house,_

_7 pm_

 

She was sitting near the river a chilling glass of white Sauvignon in hand as her eyes were lost in the landscape, the quiet sound of running water relaxing her while she analyzed the situation.

 

He was there in her village, chasing her around for an unknown reason and she knew that even if it was going take him a few day to decipher the riddle as soon as he would have the address, Hannibal would be at her door. Bedelia took a sip wondering if she was ready to face whatever was coming at her. Her rational part cursing herself for playing this dangerous game with him, but her obscure side the curious one, that side which made her follow him to Florence, the one that was thrilling at the prospect of danger, the same one that made her give him her address through codes, was literally gloating of joy.

Her favorite danger was back.

 

Now she just had to wait for him with the hope that she hadn’t misread him.

 

_Le Gué, Hannibal’s rented house_

_8 pm_

 

Hannibal put the notes together before working on the enigma. It would probably take him all the night to solve it but he didn’t care, he would spend an entire month, day and night working on it if it was giving him what he was hoping to be her address. He wrote the number and every capital letters

 

140 – reotu – giPnonpniue

140 Route - Pginonpniue

 

Eleven letters was keeping him away from her, eleven small letters. At least he had the first letter of the street’s name. Hannibal googled the letter hoping with no real conviction that it would give him something. The result was without surprise negative and he tried once again with only the P but still no result and he closed his computer brutally quite frustrated as her melodious voice in his head was taunting him _._

 

_’ You really thought it would be that easy Hannibal?’_

 

He spent a good part of the night trying to put the piece together but in vain and he barely restrain an angry shout, his self control slipping.

Around three am, he sighed when his brain decided to totally stop cooperating and he went to bed hoping to find the solution during his sleep.

 

_Thursday, 3 rd  July, 2014_

_Hannibal’s house,_

 

He had tried to followed her several time but every time she had leave him behind. Hannibal had to resolve himself to solve the enigma in order to have her address and it took him nine long days. Nine days to finally figure the solution out and he begrudgingly admitted that he even wasn’t the one solving it. It was the cleaner lady who did. She came in two hours ago to do her usual cleaning, she saw him still working on the damn riddle and it seems to amused her because she said with a light tone

“ Encore sur votre bout de papier Monsieur? C'est si compliqué que ça? ”

_(You’re still on this paper Sir? Is it that complicated?)_

 

He looked at her restraining himself from cooking her for that affront, he wasn’t in mood of being mocked but It wouldn’t do him good to kill her and he needed to keep his profile low

 

“ Oui …”

_(Yes)_

 

“ Vous voulez que j'y jete un coup d'oeil ?”

_( Do you want me to take a look at it?)_

 

He pondered about it few seconds. What did he have to loose, it wasn’t like he was stuck on it anyway.

 

“ Allez-y”

_(Go on)_

 

The older woman approached slowly before watching the paper. And less than two minutes later she kindly said  “ Vous êtes bloqué dessus depuis neuf jours alors que c'est simple” _( You’ve been stuck on it for nine days when it’s easy)_

She chuckled making Hannibal frowned lightly, it was the second woman mocking him and the second one he couldn’t kill

 

“ C'est Pepuignon”

_(It’s pepuignon)_

 

Hannibal could feel his heart sped up very quickly as he looked at her gratefully before she added “ Il n'y a qu'une maison dans ses parages et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait au nom de Céleste, Céleste d'Yquem ”

_(There’s only one house in that area and I’ve heard that it would be under the name of Céleste, Céleste d'Yquem)_

 

Hannibal frowned now puzzled , why would she had bother giving him hints if it was to lead him to an house which wasn’t hers? He interrogated the woman but she didn’t know more since she was living in another village and it was only rumors. She left thirty minutes after once she was done; leaving behind a very confused Hannibal

 

_'Bedelia what are you playing at ?’_

 

He decided to make some research about her on Google and as soon as he saw a picture of her, the resemblance with Bedelia struck him. This woman looked like a twenty years older version of her with the same inquisitive blue stare and the same way to hold their head high. This couldn’t be a mere coincidence.

 

 _’ It seems that the very fine aging gene is running through the blood of these women’s lineage_ ’

 

He discovered that Céleste and her husband had three children and peculiarly, one of them was named Appoline which also was the name of Bedelia’s mother.

Céleste die the 15th october 2009 which was also curiously matching  Bedelia’s brutal and mysterious disappearance for a week. And lastly but the most important one, Appoline wedded name was Du Maurier which proved him that she was Bedelia’s mother and therefore Céleste D'Yquem was indeed her grand-mother. These informations helped him understand her demeanor better and he took a quick look at his watch which was indicating four in the afternoon. He knew she was leaving work around five which was giving him thirty minutes to prepare himself and thirty other to find her house.

 

_6 pm_

Hannibal was slightly lost and his GPS wasn’t working which complicated his task even more.

 

_'God Bedelia, where have you hid your nest’_

 

_7pm_

He found the Pepuignon’s road one hours later but it was far away from over as all he could see was trees, tall green trees and he pleaded his GPS to start woring again quite desperately which seems to work because after finding  signal, it told him to turn right in one kilometer.

Thirty minutes later he finally arrived and the first impression he got when he went out of the car was how quiet and peaceful the place was. The front side of her house made of white wall with beams and some huge windows which he blessed as it allowed him a view of the curator. He observed her for what seems like two minutes and Hannibal took a deep breath, his heart on the verge of exploding.

 

After walking toward the black door, he knocked.

 

_Bedelia’s House_

_7:40pm_

 

She heard someone knock at her door and her heart quickened knowing exactly who it was. Bedelia gulped, walking slowly toward the door and after inhaling deeply she collected herself and opened with the visage impassible.

 

“ Good evening Hannibal, I was starting to believe that you would never find it or that you simply had give up”

 

The look he gave her as he answered “ Never” was making her stomach went straight up toward her throat and her knees shake lightly. It was deep, powerful and she was sure he wasn’t only talking about the challenged she gave him.

 

“ I must admit that you are quite an hard woman to find Dear”

 

“ I do whatever it take to protect my back”

 

Bedelia stepped back to let him come in and before she had time to comprehend what was happening, he was in front of her.

His strong arm slid around her waist to bring her close and she didn’t even thought about fighting back. His other hand went on her hair, grabbing the back of her skull to crash his lips on hers. His tongue brushing over it, asking for an opening and it took her few second to react properly. Her hand went on the nap of his neck as her other one leaned on his ribs, she parted her lips finally allowing him in and their tongue immediately fought violently.

Their breath were shattered and heavy as it quickly grew more passionate and he pushed her against the wall. His hands moved on her back as she spread her legs as much as she could, cursing the tight dress, to bring him closer to her body. She removed in haste his jacket before throwing it away, his hands sliding on her thighs before sneaking under her dress to grope her ass and he pasted their hips together. She could feel his desire for her pressed against her own wet groin and it aroused her even more. She bit his lips without tenderness before sucking it like to erase the pain, her fingers working on his belt to undo it.

Bedelia could feel him rip her thong but she couldn’t care less, to absorbed by the wave of pleasure the mouth on her throat was procuring her. There was a noise of a vase crashing on the floor after she tossed his belt away but once again she didn’t care, her hand moving on his bulge to massage it. She could heard him pant, his ragging breath on her neck making her desire pooled between her legs brutally and in a swift movement he turned her over. Bedelia closed her eyes exhaling deeply, his growing erection brushing against her naked rear as Hannibal started stroking her damp fold and when his thumb reached her throbbing clitoris, she whined almost knocking her head over the wall. His mouth devouring, sucking and nibbling the skin of her neck and her nails scratched the wall when two fingers filled her. The curator bit her lips, muffling a moan as her hips started rocking against his hand and it took her a lot effort to talk, her coherent side starting to shut down.

 

“ Couch …” She could feel the blood on her broken lips as she whined “ Closer … more comfortable”

 

She didn’t know how but she managed to removed his hand and she turned over again. His hand immediately flying on her hips as she slowly pushed him toward the couch, his gaze full of lust and desire on her making her stomach clenched painfully. The short transition leaving Bedelia some time to collect herself a little and they finally reached their destination, her agile fingers already working on the button of his pant.

 

“ Why are you here ?”

 

She looked at him, unzipping his pant while his hand caressed her cheek.

 

“Actually … ” his trouser was now down and she cocked an eyebrow wordlessly asking him to continue “ I just miss you”

 

Bedelia stopped a moment, searching in his eyes for any trace of lie but there was none and she kissed him not knowing what to say. She freed his hard shaft from his cage and after making him sit on the couch, she straddled him. There was moment of calmness as they simply stare at each other, his hands on her thighs and hers on his chest.

 

The calm before the storm.

 

And then everything happened fast, their lips crashed together, hands moving frantically on each other. There was no gentleness but haste and lustful passion, the sweetness would come later but for now they were only driven by the animalistic urge to have one another as soon as possible.

Instead of bothering  unbuttoning his shirt she simply ripped the buttons off before playing with his chest hair as his hand undid her front zipper revealing a  deep red lacy bra and he brushed his thumb over her breast muttering a “God I’ve miss these two beauties” which made her smirk a little as she guided his cock in front of her entrance and after stabilizing herself with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his ribcage, she slowly sank herself on him. Their tongue sliding lazily against each other as she closed her eyes while he put her boobs of their balcony. The fact that she didn’t have sexual intercourse with a man in a long time mixed with how thick his dick was made her wince slightly. Hannibal looked at her before saying

 

“ Am I hurting you ? Do you want to stop ?”

 

She smiled to him, appreciating the apparently sincere thoughtfulness of her cannibal serial killer.

 

_’ Mine!?’_

 

She frowned internally, troubled by the fact she was thinking of him as Her before putting it in the corner of her mine.

 

_’ You have better thing to do right now than analyzing your thought Bedelia !’_

 

She slithered her hand from his shoulder toward the back of his neck, stroking the baby hair on it while she said “ It has been a while since I let someone touch me like this ” She almost laughed at his very pleased look then added “ Nothing to worry about. I just need some time to adjust ”

 

She parted her lips her head falling back, the pain mixed with the pleasure as he whispered hotly in her ear “ You are so beautiful Bedelia” and once he was fully in, she exhaled deeply with his hands clenched on her hips and his mouth on her throat. Bedelia vaguely heard him grunt “ So tight” as she straightened her head out to meet his blazing stare, Hannibal letting her take the lead.

She sucked his injured lips and their hips started moving with the same tempo. After putting her hands on both side of his head, she sped the pace up.

The ambiance grew hotter, heavier as their eyes consumed each other, neither of them wanting to break the contact. Their movement accelerated, their hips thrusting with more force and she was the one to tear her gaze away to bury her face on his neck, biting it without any softness to muffle her moans.

 

“ Oh god Hannibal!”

 

His mouth sucked and bit her nipple as his thumb brushed her bud and it was too much. The pleasure so high and so intense that she could feel the tears prickled in her eyes as her lower abdomen was painfully tightened, the need to come strong. Hannibal’s free hand grabbed the back of her head to made her look at him and he said huskily “ Open your eyes, I want to see you when you will come”

 

And she did with difficult, her lid fluttering and she whined more loudly when he rubbed her clitoris harder. Her lucidity was now gone and all she could do was whimpering again and again, their breathing fast, unsteady and loud. She tried to keep her eyes open but it was getting more complicated as she could feel her climax getting closer.

 

“I’m … cl …”

 

She didn’t finish the sentence as she moaned when his dick hit her internal G-point and the tiny bit of self-control she had left disappeared. He nibbled her earlobe before murmuring in her ear “ Come for me, dearest.”

The thrusts became wilder, more frenetic as he continued “You can go Mieloji, I’ve got you” his thumb following the rhythm of their blows . It was maybe what her subconscious needed because as soon as her brain proceeded his words and help by his stroked and erotic grunts, she totally let everything including herself go in the arm of a massive orgasm with a long and deep groan.

She was physically there but her mind was off as she crashed over his hard chest, her head falling on his shoulder and it’s only when she felt something hot   in her that she realized he did come too.

The living room now only filled with their panting  respiration and once she was back, Bedelia removed his now soft shaft from her vagina as two arms went around her waist to prevent her from going farer. She moved her head to stare at him, noticing his still slightly dilated pupil and said with an amused tone, her voice still raspy “ You can let me go, I am not going anywhere.”  The only answered she obtained was a small hum as he buried his head on her neck, his nose nuzzling on the skin. It was the kind of intimacy she wasn’t use to but it didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would and she played with his hair, his two strong arm holding her tighter against him and she smiled having forget how cuddly post-coital Hannibal was. She massaged his head lightly and she chuckled when he emitted a noise which was sounding like a purr

 

“ Should I call you Hannikitty ?”

 

He growled, biting her neck before removing his head from it and he stared at her.

 

“ Do this and no one will ever find your body”

 

She knew he was joking by the amused light in his eyes and her hand moved on his cheek as she felt her incertitude come back;

Would he stayed here, with her or would he leave to find Will?

She asked “ Now what ?” as his thumbs rubbing circles on her lower back and she frowned when he answered “ Have you eat ?”

 

“ No but it doesn’t answer my question Hannibal”

 

“ I know but it answered mine. Now if you allow me, I am going to cook us dinner and then we will talk”

*

But they barely did and few hours later, the house was ranking of the smell of sex as they were in her bed with Bedelia comfortably settled against him.

They were both completely naked, covered of sweat, hickeys and bruised, exhausted but finally sated of each other. Hannibal played with a strand of blond her, his other hand skimming over her naked back. He sighed of contentment as she lifted her head to stare at him and he met her eyes, waiting for her to talk

 

“ Are you going to stay Hannibal?”

 

“ Do you want me to ?”

 

His hand slid on her cheek and he started caressing it tenderly. It would break him but he would leave if she asked him to and he anxiously waited the answer of what could change everything.

 

“ Only if let me have all of you”

 

Hannibal’s thumb brushing over her lower lips as he spoke “ Even if what’s behind the curtain is not beautiful?”

 

She moved to lay on him, her blue eyes locked in his

 

“ As I told you few years ago, I have see enough of you to see the truth of you and I like you. I’m taking and accepting you as you are. So will you be with me totally or will someone else will always lingered on your mind?  ”

He felt a surge of love for her took his heart and Hannibal hold her tighter as he answered sincerely “You’re the only one dear, I will give you anything you ask of me Bedelia” He pecked her smiling lips and she said “ Oh and Hannibal ?”

 

“Yes ?”

 

“I have miss you too”

He smiled before kissing her again and once her head was settled back on his chest, he watched her fall asleep. Morphée came for him soon after and he never slept better in four years than right now, with her petite body curled against his.

Since that day, his insomnia simply disappeared

 

 


End file.
